


Leaving Home Is The Hardest

by Fi_Vind



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also! Siblings try sneaking away in her bags, Family, Family Fluff, First ever Pkmn fic. please excuse any mistakes, Fluff, Gen, Gloria is that older sib to throw hands, I have yet to watch an entire playthrough of SW/SH, I'll edit tags or description or whatever, I- Just really like the idea ok-, It's just really cute to me, Like... a year or two younger then Victor, Literally this is the first ever pokemon fic, Look I like the idea of them all being a family-, My OC is also a sibling, Older sister!Gloria, Rambling beyond this point:, SO, Stay safe cause of the stuff going on in the world, Younger brother!Victor, Younger sibling to Gloria and, any mistakes pointed out are greatly appriciated, based off a comic I saw dubbed on youtube, cause my dumb peanut brain cannot remember it right now, cause they just don't want her to go, i have ever written, idk what else to tag, if you know the comic you're amazing, or want her to leave without them, ormaybeaglockcauseyagirlbeTOUGH, the INSTANT someone even tries to call them a name, uhhhhhhh, when I remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_Vind/pseuds/Fi_Vind
Summary: The day has arrived. Every pokemon trainers dream... the day they start their own journey!If only her little siblings didn't have to make it so hard...
Kudos: 5





	Leaving Home Is The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote at like, 1am and finished at 5am. Hope you enjoy!

It was simply another day. The sun was just rising, the early morning colors washing the sky. 

"Is it really today?" Zephren asked, eyes wide. 

"It can't be!" Victor shouted. 

"Hehe. I'm afraid it is." Gloria smiled a bit. Today was the day. The day she'd go on her own pokémon journey…

"I'm gonna miss you two." Gloria smiled and ruffled the kids' hair. 

"But…" Victor muttered.

"Don't worry, alright? I'll visit as much as I can." Gloria said. "Besides, you-"

"Gloria dear, it's still quite early. Do you want any breakfast before leaving?" Mum asked.

"That would be nice." Gloria smiled. 

"Alright. You don't mind waiting while I get your siblings ready for the day, do you?" Mum asked.

"Not at all. My train doesn't leave til this early afternoon." Gloria said. After a bit, Zephren and Victor said they were going to their rooms. But they snuck over to Gloria's instead, waiting a bit to see if she and their mother were too busy talking.

"I don't want big sis to leave…" Victor muttered.

"We can just leave with her. If we sneak into her bags, then we'll be able to sneak away! She's super strong already, she won't know the difference!" Zephren whispered. They soon reached the room, going inside and moving the door to where it was before they opened it. 

"I'll go in her suitcase, while you hide in her bag." Zephren whispered and Victor nodded. She snuck into the suitcase after making sure Victor was hidden well. 

"You got your money and everything you need?" Mum asked.

"Yep. Everything." Gloria nodded as she finished up breakfast, picking the plate up and taking it to the sink. "I promise I'll visit as much as I possibly can and all. Just hope Vic and Zeph aren't too upset…"

"I'm sure that'll fade when they see you battling the gym leaders on tv." Mum smiled.

"Yeah." Gloria smiled a bit, then sighed. "I'm gonna miss you, Y'know?" 

"I'll miss you too." Mum smiled, a bit sadly as the two hugged. When they pulled away, Gloria sighed.

"Well, better get my things and head out then." She said, leaving the kitchen. 

"See ya, Mum! Going on my journey now!" She smiled as she began jogging down the road. 

"Be safe, Gloria! Have fun!" She heard her mother call behind her. Gloria hummed lightly as she continued her steady jog for a bit before slowing to a slow walk. This was it. This was really it! She had her companion with her, a Treeko, all the way from Sinnoh. The previous owner had simply left it here, which she guessed they abandoned the poor thing.

Gloria wondered how her journey would go… would she be able to become champion? Maybe even be a good rival to whoever else was on their journey? All the possibilities were endless as she got lost in daydreams...

As she continued walking however, she frowned lightly when she snapped out of the daydreams, feeling like her bag was oddly… heavy? Weird… she knew her camping equipment was heavy but last time she did a test walk around her room with it, it wasn't  _ this  _ heavy. Did something else get added…? 

"What the hell…" she muttered, taking the bag off, then the suitcase and opened it. She was soon racing back the way she came. She was soon near her home. 

" _ Whathefuckehattheaaaaaahhhhh??????"  _ She whispered under her breath. 

"Get outta there!" Gloria said. 

"But Gloria!" A voice whined from inside the bag and suitcase. Gloria sighed and reached inside, ignoring the squeaks of protest, yanking out her two siblings.

"Why did you two sneak into my luggage for?" Gloria asked, kneeling so she could be at eye level with the two. "Come on. Out with it."

"We wanted to go with you!" Her brother said.

"Victor, Zephren, you can't come with me." Gloria sighed. 

"But-" 

"No buts! It's too dangerous!" Gloria scolded.

"But…" Victor whimpered. 

_ "Oh, please don't…"  _ Gloria thought. She wanted to try and say something but whatever she thought of was unsaid as Victor burst into tears, Zephren soon following.

"Take us with you!" Zephren wailed. 

"H-hey! You know I can't! You know you can go on your own journey when you're both older…" Gloria said in a soft tone, trying to calm the two down but that didn't work as they only cried harder.

"We- we- we don't want you to l-e-ave!" Victor babbled between sobs. Gloria sighed lightly and opened her arms, the two kids crashed against her. She hugged them tightly. She'd miss them and as much fun as it would be, she didn't want to take them along with her. At some point the wild area had to be encountered and that was a whole other thing in its own right. She didn't like the idea of them being in such a dangerous place...

"Okay, how about this? You guys can walk with me to Wedgehurst but that's it, alright?" Gloria asked when the crying finally died down.

"What do you say to that, hmm?" Gloria asked. The two nodded, sniffling.

"Alright." Gloria smiled and stood up straight. She took one of the children's hands in her own as they walked on either side of her as they began heading down the road. They soon encountered the first patch of tall grass. Normally it would be a straight walk from here but with how early it was, there were a bunch of Wooloo crossing over into the bigger field over. As much as she wanted to wait, she'd wanted to be early.

"Alright you two, careful! We're heading into the tall grass. Stick to me like glue and everything will be fine." Gloria said, looking around as they took their first steps into the grass. They moved slowly to not startle any pokemon that were possibly around. Victor and Zephren stuck close to their sister, looking around curiously. As Gloria pondered on what pokémon to possibly catch, a rustling noise could be heard. 

Zephren and Victor looked over to see eyes staring right at them. Two Rookidee emerged. The two didn't know what the names of the pokémon were.

"Bird!" Zephren cheerfully said, reaching out for the two pokémon.

"Chirp chirp!" Victor cheered. 

Gloria chuckled. "Aww. You two see a pokémon fly a-aaaawWHOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!?!?!" She yanked the two children into her arms with a scream.

"Wild Rookidee?!" She yelped, eyes wide as she stared at the two pokémon. 

"Okay, let's step away… you don't wanna mess with these guys…" Gloria chuckled nervously, backing away until out of the tall grass. The Rookidee thankfully didn't chase them, just stared them down. When they were finally at the edge of the grass, the two left. 

Gloria breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Were safe now-" 

"Big sis! Kitty!" Zephren chirped. Gloria looked down in confusion, then yelped at the sight of a wild Nickit in her little sister's arms. 

"P-put them down! That's a wild pokémon!" Gloria said. 

"But it looks cute!" Victor said.

"Just because it's cute doesn't mean it's vicious!" Gloria said, putting the two on their feet. She quickly took the Nickit out of Zephren's arms, put them down and backed away, pulling her siblings behind her.

"Shoo! Shoo now! Go on! Get!" Gloria hissed, trying to remember where she left her pokeball. 

"Aww come on, Gloria!" Victor frowned. "It looks nice!" 

Gloria looked at the Nickit. It seemed calm… maybe… she reached into her bag, pulling out a standard pokéball. 

"You two stay back while I try to catch em, alright?" Gloria asked. 

"Really?" Zephren smiled wide. Gloria nodded. Victor and Zephren nodded as Gloria took a few steps toward the Nickit, she tossed the pokéball at it. She had 2 more if this one failed. 

One shake…

Wait, maybe she should have brought Treeko out…

Two…

If worse happened she could just punt the little shit and make a run for it. Yeah, that sounded solid…

Three…….

Please don't break out… pleasepleasepl-

Click! 

Eyes widening, she scooped up the pokéball. She actually…

"Yay! You caught it, big sis!" Victor and Zephren cheered. 

"Holy shit." She muttered. She pressed the capsule button, releasing the Nickit. 

"Huh. You're pretty calm for such a sneaky pokémon…" Gloria muttered. 

"It should be all alright, now that it's tame you two." Gloria smiled as the two kids moved closer. They soon continued on their journey, reaching Wedgehurst soon enough.

"Well here we are." Gloria said as they stood on the bridge. They crossed paths with Professor Magnolia and Hop when they got near the bridge. The two were waiting for Victor and Zephren. 

"I'm gonna miss you two." Gloria sighed. Great. Now she felt like crying almost…

"You really gonna visit when you can?" Victor asked and Gloria nodded. 

"Of course. I'll try to bring gifts if I can." Gloria smiled a bit before pulling the two into a tight hug. When they stopped, she paused, taking out the Nickit that Victor and Zephren both named "Loki" (she still wondered where they came up with that…) and thought for a bit before nodding slightly.

"Hey, how about I let Loki stay with you two?" Gloria smiled.

"You mean it?" Zephren smiled.

"Yep. Just don't go running off with em or anything, yeah? Don't want to leave mum all on her own or anything. Also it's still dangerous." Gloria handed the pokéball over to the two. 

"Got it!" Victor and Zephren nodded. After a few more goodbyes, Gloria was able to tear herself away from her siblings, watching from the window as they left with the professor and Hop. She sighed. 

"I'm guessing your siblings held you up?" She looked over at Leon and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry." Gloria smiled a bit. "Guessing Hop did the same."

"Heh. Wait til I tell you about it." 


End file.
